fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Inke
Inke (インク Inku) is an S-Class Dark Mage and the leader of the Dark Guild Snake Trap. She works as a club manger of Snake Den, where the guild is also located. She runs a crime monopoly in Hercules and theoretically the Pergrande Kingdom. She is an Antagonist in''' Grande. Appearance Inke has long fuchsia hair and wears a black peak cap with a chain-link design, a skimpy white midriff-revealing tank top, and a pair of skimpy denim "Daisy Dukes" cut-off shorts and high heels. She also has a chain around her waist, a studded black collar on her neck, and a pair of handcuffs hanging from the chain around her waist. Occasionally, she carries a riding crop that she uses as a weapon. Personality History Inke was found in a dumpster by a young couple known as '''Keith and Kenya Rainbow. She was raised in the Trough District, the poorest section of Hercules. Growing up was tough, and she learned to be tougher. Her affinity towards sports and physical activities gave her muscle that could match the local boys. She was often made fun of and called mean nicknames, but it was from different people because she made sure to "take care" of the bullies the first time. Instead of migrating towards the corners like the other girls her age, she aspired for the top. When she was 16, Inke started a small gang known as Snake Trap. Under her supervision, the gang made successful heists all around the city. Her influence with the police kept the gang out of trouble and this was the start of her empire. Over the years, Inke would take out anyone who opposed her or tried to compete with her, successfully making a crime monopoly in Hercules, and possibly the entire Pergrande Kingdom. To keep a cover and keep the money rolling in, she runs a very popular club in Hercules known as Snake Den. Relationships Keith and Kenya Rainbow Despite being a jerk to everyone else, Keith and Kenya Rainbow are the only one Inke can truly be "herself". As her foster parents, Inke is extremely grateful for them putting up with her, despite her link of work. Inke cares so much about them, that she secretly has a savings account for them full of retirement money. Aria Krett Aria Krett is one of Inke's favorite members of Snake Trap, and Inke doesn't do favorites. Whether it's because of the girl's heritage or the her skill, Inke won't say. Magic and Abilities Incredible Magical Power: It is suspected that Inke's biological parents were powerful wizards as Inke's Magical Power is off the charts at times. Due to daily practice, the rate at which Inke's magic power is expelled is shockingly low compared to the average wizard. She is able to use a variety of spells, sometimes in unison, at a fraction of the cost it should take. Immense Strength: The bulging muscles on Inke's body wasn't from twirling her fingers in her hair. Her trademark manly muscles are the only warning one gets before she strikes a fatal blow with just the flick on her fingers. Even without focusing her Eternano into one area of her body while she attacks, Inke is able to split boulders with a single punch. Her strength has gotten so much out of control that she has to resort to constantly restraining herself, otherwise, a simply high-five could end up breaking your entire arm and then some. High Intelligence: Despite not attending any official schools, Inke got her life lessons from the school of hard knocks. Her strange and out-of-the-box strategies is just one of the reasons she's sitting on top of a crime empire in Pergrande. Enhanced Durability: By tightening her muscles before impact, Inke is able to reduce the damage taken by an attack. She has mastered this skill to the point that it is practically reflex. If someone were to punch her in her ribs, their hand would get stuck from the tight grip her muscles can have. Cold Resistance: Inke has a secret room in Snake Den that is located behind a bookcase in the basement known as the Ice Box. This is where she has trained for years in an attempt to gain a immunity to the cold. Why she does this is unknown but the results are certainly there. Inke is able to withstand average body temperature in the Ice Box for several days when the Ice Box is set to -35 degrees. Hair Magic '(髪の魔法 ''Kami no Mahō): A Caster type magic that revolves around the manipulation of hair. When once tasked with cutting her hair because it kept getting in the way, Inke decided to give it some purpose and started practicing Hair Magic. By utilizing Hair Magic, Inke can extend or shorten her hair at any given time. Inke can also change the state of her, whether hardening it or liquidizing it. * '''Pink Porcupine (ピンクヤマアラシ Pinkuyamaarashi): First, Inke extends her hair and wraps it around her body, like a cocoon. The individual strands of hair then harden, having the capability of injuring or killing, an alternative to metallic weapons. This is a defensive spell that is often used as a counter. ** Pink Porcupine Surprise (ピンクヤマアラシサプライズ Pinkuyamaarashisapuraizu): After using Pink Porcupine, Inke is able to fire thousands of hardened needle-like hair from all directions. Her hair returns to normal after using this technique. * Ink Spill (インク流出 Inku ryūshutsu): Inke liquefies her hair and dramatically whips it, sending a large surge of a pink watery substance at the target. * Ink Cobra (インクコブラ Inkukobura): Inke liquefies her hair and it takes the form of a large king cobra. The snake then launches itself at the target at incredible speeds. It is capable of grabbing, crushing, and biting its prey. * Ink Trap (インクトラップ Inkutorappu): Ink liquefies her hair into a large puddle and spreads it across the floor. If anything or anyone steps into the puddle, the hair solidifies itself and tangles itself around the victim. * Hair Secret Art (髪秘密アート Kami himitsu āto) ** Octopus Dance '(タコダンス Takodansu): Inke liquefies her hair, separating it into eight large tentacles that float ominously around her. The tips of the tentacles harden to the point that they are able to pierce steel. Inke then commands the hair which attacks the target in a fluid and flexible motion. If the user is able to dodge the barrage of attacks, they look like they are dancing. [[Snake Assurance|'Snake Assurance]] (スネーク保証 Sunēku hoshō): A powerful spell invented by Inke herself. Snake Assurance is a safety spell that prevents members of Snake Trap from communicating about the guild to outsiders. This spell is implemented in their guild marks and activated after saying the rules they can't break. If the rules are broken, the spell releases a poison that kills the victim in minutes. Snake Magic (蛇の魔法'' Hebi no Mahō''): Inke is able to summon and manipulate snakes to her desire. * Silencer Snake (サイレンサースネーク Sairensāsunēku): Inke summons a small 5 inch white snake and throws it at the opponent. The snake bites down, releasing a white liquid that works its way to the victim's brain. The target is then unable to speak for three hours. * Sleeper Snake '(スリーパースネーク ''Surīpāsunēku): Summoned in the form of a 2 foot gray snake, the sleeper snake appears as it's sleeping. If one gets its fangs imbedded in their skin, it releases a gray liquid that makes the victim drowsy, and eventually puts them to sleep. This effect lasts for two hours and those who have survived say it's the best sleep they've ever had. * 'Strangler Snake '(ラングラースネーク Rangurāsunēku): A 3 foot orange snake that wraps around it's target and squeezes. This snake is vulnerable to extreme heat and cold. * '''Stutterer Snake (どもるスネーク Domoru sunēku): A brown 6 inch snake that Inke throws at her target. It's venom comes in the form of a brown liquid and when bitten, it causes the victim to hiss their -S's. This lasts two hours. * Singer Snake (シンガースネーク Shingāsunēku): A 4 inch pink snakee that Inke throws at her target. When bitten, it releases a pink liquid that causes the user to sing everything they say. This lasts two hours. Equipment Handcuffs: Inke carries a pair of magic resistant handcuffs every where she goes. The Handcuffs are made out of a metal that is "out of this world". Riding Crop: Used in a similar fashion to a whip, Inke uses this to get her employees in shape. The material is elastic, and when magic is poured into it, it can extend. This weapon is capable of denting solid steel. Weaknesses Anger Issues: Ever since her childhood, Inke has been hated on by people of all backgrounds with names of all the sorts. Whatever the insult is, Inke makes sure that the insulted never says it again...or anything at all for that matter. Just to be weary, anyone who insults Inke with a word from the following list is practically dead. The categories of offending words includes, but is not limited to: age (just call her young!), weight (she is not fat), appearance (she does NOT look like a man), personality (not skimpy), etc. Just to be on the safe side, just call her Ms. Inke. (Not Mrs, because she will think you are calling her old). Heat: Inke's hair is quite vulnerable to heat, especially with all the harsh chemicals she putting in it. The liquid form Inke's hair can take is highly flammable. Storyline Inke has not yet appeared in [[Grande|'Grande']]. Trivia * Inke is based off of Poison from the''' Street Fighter''' series. * All of Inke's Snake Magic Spells start with -S and end with -ER. * Inke's Secret Hair Art Octopus Dance is a play on her hair. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Greenvivillon Category:Guild Master Category:S-Class Mage Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Snake Trap